Art Supplies
by xProperReadingMaterialx
Summary: Flora witnesses something surprising from her balcony.


Flora POV

I watch as people run about in the courtyard of Alfea, some sit down on the grass with their friends others walk to class scampering down the last of their homework. It's the same every day, it's nice to have something constant. Everything used to be like that, wake up, get ready, eat, go to class, lunch, class again, dinner, get ready for bed and go to sleep. It was nice.

Now, we're training to fight the trix and on every other day, were fighting them. I'm exhausted; mentally, physically and emotionally. The girls are out for dinner with the guys for their 'break'. Helia is spending his time with Crystal and I'm here, leaning on a banister and waiting for something to happen in my life that's not going to break my heart, exhaust me or cause any pain.

I sigh, sitting on the outdoor chair. I debate falling asleep right here, but decided it's not the best for my back and stand up. I go to walk to the door but something catches my eye, well, more like someone.

Helia is walking side by side with Krystal through the courtyard. So much for the one thing that's predictable. I want to turn away, but my guts saying otherwise. I watch as my breath hitches when he leans towards her. Please pull away, please pull away! She leans forward and they have a passionate kiss. I single tear runs down my cheek as he pulls away smiling, whispers something in her ear and walks away.

I turn away and sit on my bed, head in hands, and cry my eyes out. And eventually, cry myself to sleep.

Bloom POV

The guys drop us off back at our dorm, kissing us goodbye before leaving. We bear smiles for what feels like the first time in weeks since the Trix constant attacks started. The guys always have that effect on us.

I walk into the living room, expecting to see Flora drinking tea or reading a book. I'm surprised to find no sign of her.

"Flora?" I call into the dorm.

The girls look at me weirdly before realising Flora hasn't made an appearance since their arrival and join me.

"Check your room." Aisha says.

We walk into my room I share with Flora and we all breath a sigh of relief to see the fairy of nature asleep on her bed. But I immediately tense noticing the mascara stains running down her face. The girls also notice seeing as their faces of that of concern.

I walk forward and touch her shoulder lightly. She immediately wakes up, sitting strait. She visibly relaxes seeing it's us. "Sorry." I say.

"No it's fine." She says wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" Aisha asks.

She looks confused at first before she seems to remember and her eyes become glazed over again. She looks down and puts her head in her hands, by now were all worried.

"He kissed her." It's muffled by her hands but we all hear it.

"Who kissed who?" Aisha says, looking as though she could kill.

Even though she hasn't said names, we know who she's talking about.

"Helia kissed Krystal."

Everyone in the room immediately felt hatred for him.

I watched as Aisha pulled out her phone and called Nabu.

"Hey hun, are you with the boys?"

"Everyone but Helia? That's perfect. Put your phone on speaker."

She pressed a button and removed her phone from her ear.

"Have the trix attacked again?" Sky asks.

"Nope if possible it's worse." I answer.

"How can something other than the trix be worse?" Riven asked, sounding intrigued.

"The bastard cheated." Came Stella's reply.

The sound of screeching car wheels was heard and it was silent for a moment.

"I have a feeling I already know the answer, but who cheated?" Timmy asked.

I went to open my mouth but Flora answered for me.

"The *** bastard cheated." (A/N: I wanted to keep it T okay?)

We all winced, Flora almost never swore. Unless she stubbed her toe or, well, she gets cheated on. We look at her and find she's no longer crying, hell, she doesn't even look sad. The word you're looking for however would be, angry, no, pissed.

She stands up and starts pacing, mumbling profanities before stringing together a sentence.

"'Sorry Flora I have to buy my art supplies, just go with the girls instead!', when I get my hands on him he can go shove his goddamn pencils so far up his-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there." Riven said with a chuckle.

"So, besides informing us of what Helia did and what Flora is going to do. Why did you call us, not that I didn't mind hearing Flora go on a murderous rant about all the places he can shove his art supplies."

"We wanted you to inform Helia that if he ever step foot on Alfea grounds again he'll have five pissed fairies after him, not to mention a fairy who may kill him." I answer.

Lets just say Helia chose the right choice, and never returned to Alfea. And the girls were pretty sure Riven may have roughed him up a bit as well…

 **Let's just get it out there by saying that; I'm fully aware this is possibly the most boring fanfiction out there. And I wish I could blame it on writing it at 3am or after a breakup. But I wrote it 6:30pm and I'm the most single person to ever live.**

 **But this was my first fanfiction so I'm still tying to work out the site.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **\- V**


End file.
